My Beautiful Rose
by gerbil96
Summary: This is Sonic and Amy's version now! Amy asks him a stunning question, and he doesn't know how to respond. Will Sonic ever be able to open up his feelings to Amy? and how will she react?


**Hey everyone. This is the new Sonic and Amy part to this series. Remember, this takes off right after the story "Why", so if you ever need to recap on what's goin' on, just check back to that one **

**Warning: There IS a line stolen from the movie Pochahontas. Oh well!**

**Hope all you Sonamy fans out there enjoy!**

**My Beautiful Rose**

**Sonic's POV**

Wow. That was a pretty tough question.

I mean, seriously here, I had NO idea why I was just so attracted to Amy all of a sudden?

Maybe I had been for a long time, ever since I saw her the first time we met...maybe I had been and I was just trying to deny it. Yeah, maybe that was it.

I looked at Amy. I looked at her sweet, emerald-green eyes that sparkled from the moon's light. Like stars.

I looked at her pink quills that were still the same length from when I first saw her.

I looked at her eyes again. I gotta tell ya, I'm not the type to get mushy or nothin', but...I don't know, it was almost like I could read her mind through her eyes. I couldn't really identify the emotion I saw through her sparkling eyes, but there was definatley something.

Then she must have noticed me gawking at her like an idiot.

"Sonic?" She murmured quietly.

My eyes were wide open.

"Huh?" I asked, like I was coming out of a trance.

"Why...are you staring at me like that?"

I blinked a few times.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," I say, looking away from her really quick, embarassed.

Why the heck was I acting SO stupid tonight?

I mean I already kissed her, and now I'm staring at her like a weirdo? She'll think I'm a creep or something!

"Sonic, can you tell me something?" Amy asks. Her voice sounds pleady.

"Sure, Amy. Anything."

Gosh, I just want to drop everything and run. Run away and never come back and hide.

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

I gulp and my heart literally stops beating.

(Yeah, I've probably told you that millions of times, but come on, it did feel like it you know.)

"Ummm..." I say uncomfortably, shifting in the chair on the balcony.

Me and Amy are sitting on her lawn chairs on her balcony, talking. But I just want the talking to be over and go home already.

Not that I wouldn't spend a million years sitting there, looking at her eyes...her beautiful, sparkl—WHOA, what am I thinking?

Should I even really be thinking this right now? I don't even know, but all I know is, maybe I DO have some feelings for Amy...

Still though, she asked me a question and I needed to answer it. But how?

**Amy's POV**

Alright, this was it. This was the part when I would finally know if Sonic liked me! Ugh, but how could I really know? What if he's nervous and says something he doesn't really mean? Or, what if he lies? No, Sonic wouldn't lie, would he?

My heart is racing so fast in my chest I feel like it's going to jump right out of my throat and run away!

Can you blame me for being nervous? Here I was, I just got kissed by this guy I've always liked WHO HAD A GIRLFRIEND BY THE WAY, And now I was asking him how he felt about me.

I was sweating big time.

Sonic had been staring at me just now.

I asked him why, and he said sorry.

I really hate when he does that...how could he think I'm even worth staring at? I must look like a mess! I'm blushing, sweating, my tongue is tied up in quadrouple knots, my insides are all tight and tensed up, waiting for his answer...I'm so nervous I could scream!

But at the same time my ribcage is strewn up so tight, it seals my lips shut and forbids me to talk one word.

Sonic's answer will release the spell and let me talk again...but he won't say anything!

Sigh, did anyone ever tell you how crazy you can be when you're in love?

I've been a good girl, I've done my time—waiting for them to break up—which never really happened, but I'm still waiting, and I just want to know if he really likes me.

Sonic's not responding. Oh no, oh no, oh NO!

The suspense is KILLING ME!

I feel my eyes start to get wet.

Oh. No.

No! Not the tears again, anything but tears!

I HATE crying in front of Sonic. It makes me look like such a crybaby, even when I'm already fifteen.

:'(

I don't even know WHY I'm crying! I just am, and I can tell it's making Sonic nervous too.

Finally, he opens his mouth.

"Amy...I..." Is all he can say.

No! Sonic, please just TELL ME!

That's what I'm screaming on the inside, but on the outside, I don't say a word. My mouth is frozen shut.

**Sonic's POV**

Finally, I say something.

"Amy...I..." Is all that comes out. I don't know what to say!

I mean, of COURSE I had feelings for Amy. She was amazing!

We grew up together! And think about it, I've only known Rouge for not that long anyways.

To me, Amy Rose was the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, sweetest girl I've ever met in my life, no matter what I've done with Rouge.

But...how could I tell Amy that?

I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to get out of there.

Quickly, I stand up.

I needed to run. Away. Think.

"I've gotta go," I say, getting up out of the chair I'm sitting in. I start to head back to the balcony door to go back inside her apartment, but Amy beats me to it.

She slides in front of the door with tears in her eyes.

Not the tears again...

"No," Amy says, her voice quivering from crying, I guess.

Seeing Amy cry breaks my heart. I can't help but feel I'M the one who made her cry.

"Sonic, please," Amy says. I can tell she's trying not to cry. But it's hard for her, because her tears are slipping down her face. Her voice is really quivering now. It sounds so sad and heartbroken.

I feel so bad! Why is she crying?

I don't say a word, but (and I have NO CLUE why I did this)

I reached up and touched the side of her face, trying to calm her down.

From the looks of it, Amy was all broken up and pressured, and she needed to know, now.

"Please just tell me! I've wanted to know for all my life from the day we met, PLEASE SONIC, just tell me if you love me. I need to know. Please."

Ah! The way she was begging me was just all...I don't know, sad!

But how could I answer? Of course I loved her, but how can I tell her that?

**Amy's POV**

EMERGANCY! I feel like I'm going to hurl.

But then again, I'm proud that I asked him what I wanted to hear.

I needed to know this, this was now, and this was so real I felt like I was going to faint.

I had been sweating and shaking so much, I felt lightheaded and dizzy and maximum nervous.

How could I do this?

My hands were shaking.

OH. MY. GOSH.

He just reached up and touched my face!

For some reason that only makes me cry harder.

I can feel my icy hot tears slide down my face, stinging my skin and letting me know of their presence.

I can feel my burning hot cheeks turning as red as apples.

I can feel my heart slamming against my chest, wanting out.

I can feel the cold tingles in my spine, chills racing up and down my back, making me get the shivers.

I can feel my shaking hands, trembling from me being so nervous and anxious to hear his answer.

What did I expect?

All I could think about is if he said no.

The very thought made my heart stop.

What if he hated me? What if he didn't like me.

What if he just...hated me?

If he never talked to me again?

If he never wanted to see me again?

If he said no, if he said no, the only thought that entered my mind when I thought of the possibility that he said no, was:

Nothing.

No, not nothing nothing.

What I'm saying is, it was all for nothing.

All the years of me chasing him around wanting to go out with him, all those years of sleeping with Sonic's picture under my pillow so I'd feel safe at night and not have bad dreams, all the faith I had for catching up to him, all the beautiful fantasies I dreamed of at night with me and Sonic...all of that for nothing.

If he didn't like me, that is.

And I guess that's why I was sobbing.

All those beautiful memories, flashbacks of me and Sonic running around me chasing him, at the Ark, and everything else.

I was somewhere between hot and cold, but when he touched my face, that made my whole entire body shock, completely hot.

And I still waited. It felt like the whole world was breaking apart, everything was a tornado, ripping everything apart, everything was flying out of place, and Sonic and I were the only two things still.

And the only thing that held us together was his beatiful emerald green eyes that sparkled like the moon and shined like the stars

I swear it felt like hours and years were flying by us, and the only thing that would make them stop was Sonic's answer.

The night was cool.

But it wasn't too cold outside, but not too warm either.

To be truthful it was a beautiful night.

The wind whispered through the midnight air and blew through our quills, but we acted like it wasn't there.

I wouldn't stop looking at Sonic, and I felt like it was forever since I asked Sonic that question, and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"Amy...I..."

Sonic's chest was moving up and down rapidly now.

He closed his eyes and took a deep fast breath.

"I can't hide it from you any longer."

Sonic took one last breath as he finally said...

"Yes,"

That one word made everything stop.

The Earth stopped spinning.

I swear it did.

My heart jumps with excitement at his final answer.

My fingers tingle.

My tears increase.

But they're happy this time.

I can't believe what I just heard.

My dizziness increased too, and my heart was punching inside my chest.

And now I was really lightheaded.

I couldn't hear the next thing Sonic said.

All I could see was black.

**Sonic's POV**

Okay, I finally told her. FINALLY. At long last, I finally told Amy how I felt about her all along.

But something was wrong here...shouldn't she be happy?

Because when I told her, Amy looked like she'd seen a ghost. She started panting really heavy and then she...she fell backawards!

Immediatley, I stooped down to help her up.

"Amy," I shout, concerned.

Did she just faint?

I reach down and pick Amy up gently, wondering if she's okay.

"Amy, are you all right?" I ask.

Amy's eyes pop open. She looks at me with shock.

A tiny smile creeps across her face.

Then, a huge bucketful of tears escape her eyes.

She cries, she sobs, she bawls like a baby, but the weird thing is, she's smiling.

"Sonic," She whispers, tears dripping down her face.

"Did you just say...yes? You do have feelings for me?" She asks.

I can't help but smile.

"Yes, Amy. Yes, I did."

A hopeful gasp escapes Amy's throat.

"Really?" She asks, her voice so quiet.

I nod, and I pick her up off her balcony floor.

I sit down on a lawnchair with her sitting right next to me in the same one.

"Sonic...really? Are you sure? Please tell me you're not joking," Amy says, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Yes, Amy, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you." I say, truthfully.

Honestly, it felt so good to have her back in my arms, and expose all my deepest secrets to Amy.

The real ones.

"Amy, why are you crying?" I ask with a frown on my face, thinking she's sad.

Amy swallows hard, and closes her eyes, letting the tears fall out of her eyes like gentle rain.

"They're happy tears." She says, smiling at me.

She's so cute. Amazing.

"Amy, ever since I met you, I've always felt this way," I say, letting more secrets come out.

Another hopeful little gasp enters my ears from Amy.

"Really?"

"Amy, would I lie to you?"

"..."

I take Amy's hands as we gaze up into the moon, the stars, the cloudless sky.

The quiet is calm.

"Amy, the only reason I ran away from you is, I just didn't know if you liked me back. And, I was nervous of what you thought of me."

Amy looks up at me and makes goo goo eyes.

"Oh Sonic," She says, snuggling closer to me.

"That's so...romantic...oh my gosh, what's going on?"

I laugh.

I can tell Amy's a little shocked from my saying yes.

I just put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," I say, calming her down.

"Amy, I've just...always felt this way about you. I was just too shy to say it."

Amy opens her mouth again, but I say her words for her.

"Yes, Amy. Really."

We both laugh.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry for four months ago. I know I was a jerk, I know I was stupid—

Amy's getting a little worked up again.

I put my hand on the side of her face, under the front of her quills.

"Shh," I say.

"You? Stupid? Amy, you're amazing. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. And I would never ever intentionally hurt you. Amy, you're just...I would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

Okay, this sets the poor cutie off.

Amy's bawling now, tears springing out of her eyes.

"OH SONIC!" She sobs.

Boy, I sure hope those are happy tears!

Amy tackles me in the chair and cries into my shoulder.

"THAT WAS SO SWEET!" She sobs, clutching me.

I hold her close.

"Amy," I say softly, holding her and stroking her quills.

"Why are you crying?"

In response, Amy just sobs harder.

"They're happy tears!" She sobs out, still crying on my shoulders.  
>I hold Amy and pull her back so that now we are face to face.<p>

I take my pointer finger and wipe off her tears from her eyes.

"Shh," I say, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't cry. Be happy, Amy. A girl as beautiful as you deserves to be."

Okay, forget before, this REALLLLLLY set her off now.

Amy was sobbing, but I was so glad they were tears of joy.

"Don't ever leave me, Sonic," She sobs into my fur.

I smile.

"I won't ever leave you, Amy. I promise."

Amy finally stops crying.  
>"Sonic," She says, a slight quiver audible in her voice.<p>

"I've always thought one day you'd really confess all those things to me, but...I just never thought you would actually do it! Now it happened...I've never...I'VE NEVER FELT SO HAPPY IN MY WHOLE LIFE! OH SONIC!"

Amy squealed and whimpered and sobbed with happiness.

"I love you," She said quietly, past all her tears.

"I love you too," I say, and pull her close, holding my beautiful Amy in my arms.

We bring each other into a soft kiss.

Amy's warm lips collide with my freezing cold ones, and there's a spark of love between.

Okay sorry, but that's what happened!

We fall asleep that night, on Amy's balcony, watching the stars in the sky.

And I knew my perfect match.

The End.


End file.
